mseversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mei Liva
Mei Liva is a vampire planeswalker from Pguqium. Rather than blood, she feeds on memories, with a particular taste for secrets. After the events of Villains: The Musical, she is working with Saia Evigal to eradicate evidence of her existence from the Multiverse. Tavathi's Curse Mei Liva studied in Poquilos, the floating capital city of Pguqium. At the age of 19, she joined a mission to try to recover a sunken ship, only to find themselves meeting the same fate: sunk by Tavathi, Pguqium's god of the unknown. Tavathi could sense the unignited spark in Mei, and spared her, "blessing" her with his boon instead. Tavathi's curse gave her several powers, such as being able to turn herself or other objects into fog and being able to steal memories, but also many drawbacks; needing to steal memories to stay alive, a weakness to silver and sunlight, and the voice of Tavathi in her head at all times, demanding secrets. After three years of laying low and stealing far more than secrets, Mei encountered another planeswalker on Pguqium. Stealing his memories of other planes ignited her own spark, accidentally causing her to steal his entire memory as she vanished to Usona. When Tavathi attacked Poquilos shortly after, the city found its interplanar defender dead from the mindrip. The city sank to the bottom of the ocean, and the rest of the plane followed. Villains: The Musical Mei Liva, two years after leaving home and never looking back, has found her way to Laptew in search of ways to cure her curse. While Tavathi's voice is not nearly as loud on other planes, it persists, as do the drawbacks of his curse. She believes the Tome of Divines, an ancient spellbook in the Vaults of Kovach, may hold the secret to breaking the curse for good. Rail War A year after her heist on Laptew, Mei Liva is looking for revenge, and maybe a bit of redemption, and Anne's mission offers her a chance for both. She's eager to take out her anger on Feraguo's eldritch horror, since she can't do the same to her own. Mei brings a variety of expertise to the gang; mind-reading, information-gathering, getting into and out of dangerous situations, and protecting her allies' minds from the horrors' madness. The Arena Mei is called to the Arena by Reyhsia in 4573 AR to assist with a number of memory related issues. While there, she removes all memories of Saia from Reyhsia, meets another vampire who offers her some help in Hanska Myemii, and nearly unleashes Tavathi on the Arena after being shot with a silver bullet. After being attacked by Saia, Mei seeks help from Rudara, and begins secretly assisting her against Saia. Ophorio In the distant year of 4931 AR, Mei becomes the first planeswalker to enter Oirohpo, the parallel mirror world of Ophorio as the two planes begin to overlay each other. Mei has no sympathy for the light-based lifeforms that populate the mirror planes, and delights in converting them into her students even as the worlds fall apart. Category:Cajuniverse Category:Planeswalkers